Blooms twin sister and a mermaid fairy
by EvilBloom
Summary: Bloom has a twin sister Ofelia, but she didn't know she had, When Ofelia found out the truth she understands now why she has powers and leaves to her real family, but they tell Ofelia that she is a different fairy, a fairy of light and dark, But with her being the fairy of dark and light makes the Wizards of the black circle want her
1. Chapter 1

"Ofelia wake up!" Vanessa said barging into my room, "God damn it Mother its saturday!" i whined, "You have swimming classes you always begged for little witch, now get the fuck up and hurry up" my mom said leaving my room.

i bolted off my bed "MOTHER I NEVER ASKED FOR SWIMMING LESSONS" i yelled. "You don't even know Im a mermaid" i said under my breath, i found out years ago, and ever since then i snuck out to swim in the sea, and the same time i found out i was a mermaid i was able to move things, i had magic, and now i needed excuses so i wont get in the pool.

i don't want to let everyone see I'm a mermaid, shit i don't even think this lady is my real mother i thought as i headed to take a quick shower and put on a one piece swim suit, and i had a black tank top on and some black shorts, i grabbed my bag and with extras clothes and underclothes.

i got out my house boat with my mother behind. "And you better behave little witch" she yelled, i rolled my eyes and i ran to the pool, She always called me that when i found out can make things move, i made a burning building fall on top of my father on accident, trying to protect him, ever since then my mother hated me.

i didn't really have friends here since Mitzi crush like me instead of her, and she stopped talking to me and mostly everyone else did too. "Hi Ofe" Katy said, "Hey" i said.

"You don't know how to swim either huh" Katy said, "No" i told her, "Well i kinda know how to swim a bit, if you need help ask me or the teacher ok, ill try my best to help you" she said, "Ok" i said smiling at her.

When we entered, we went straight to the lockers, i took off my shorts and shirt, leaving my swim suit on, i was walking near the edge of the pool, then i was shoved in the deep side by Mitzi, i screamed and splash! i fell in.

i started to move my hands and legs, i was panicking, my tail was going to form, when i reached the surface i took a huge breath for air, then my legs seized up, it felt like someone glued my thighs together, i looked down and saw scales, NO! i thought, i need to get out, i manage to hold on the wall and i was pulling myself out when i looked at my legs they looked normal.

"What happened here?" the teacher said as he saw i was wet, "Mitzi pushed Ofelia in the deep side of the pool, and Ofelia doesn't know how to swim" Katy said as she helped me to my feet. "Mitzi you are no longer taking swim classes, you put in danger one of your class mates that doesn't know how to swim, get out" The teacher said and i smiled evilly at her.

"But But-" she stuttered, "No buts get out now" He said seriously, she ran out crying, "Mr. i would like to get some air and skip today, i don't feel so good" i said hoping he would let me go, "Of course, i know it must have been scary, if you want you can come next week" he said

i nodded, i went to the lockers and put on my black shorts and my black tank top, and left, when i got home i seen my mother with Mitzi's mother and Mizti in my boat house, "Ofelia how could you? Pushing Mitzi into the pool like that, she could have drown" My mother said mad at me

"WHAT!? i didnt push her, she pushed me!" i yelled looking at Mitzi mad and a few things began to shake. "Nonsense Mitzi would never do that" Her mother said, then something flew toward Mitzi and her mother, "Ofelia your grounded and your arent going back to take swimming lessons, your friends arent going to come visit you, you wont be able to see tv, and wont be able to go outside" My mother said.

i balled up my fists in anger and then suddenly everything started to float, my mother and Mitzi and her mom and everything we had in the boat started to float. "Ofelia STOP NOW!" My mother yelled, i was still on the floor with my hair floating.

"YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" i yelled at my mother and everything seemed to exploded, they were send back flying hitting the wall, i ran out the house, and i headed to the pier.

i had to be away for a while, when i got to the pier, i made sure no one was near me, i climbed down and i jumped down and splashed in.

I came back to the surface and was holding on to the stairs then i felt my legs sticking together i looked down and saw scales. When the feeling was gone, i lifted my legs and saw my black sparkly tail instead of legs.

i decided to swim around, i swam with fishes near the sea floor, i didn't want to be seen, then i saw people were diving under to swim, i panicked and swam further away, i saw dolphins swimming so i swam with them, i laughed as i was swimming with them

Then something bumped into me, i turned around and at first i thought it was a mirror, "Sorry i wasn't looking" the girl looked at me and froze, she swam around me looking at me, she had a blue sparkly tail "We look alike" she blurted as i jerked back and made fire appear on my hands, my magic fire worked underwater.

"Sorry i didn't want to scare you" she move closer to me as my fire disappeared, "My name is Bloom and yours?" she looked at me, "Ofelia" i said, "Ofelia are you from around here?" she asked me, "From Gardenia" i said as she looked at me, "You also live among nonmagical humans?" Bloom said.

i stared deadly at her, did she have magic too? i thought "i too am from the land and the sea and from magix, are you going to Alfea?" Bloom asked me, "Umm?" i had no idea want i was talking about, "Come with me" She said pulling my arm.

We swam for a while, we were under a pier, she crawled out the water and her tail turned into legs, "Magic Winx" Bloom yelled and she transformed into a fairy, i was staring at her with my mouth wide open.

She had a sparkly blue shirt showing her belly, and a sparkly mini blue skirt, sparkly blue sleeves from her elbows to her wrist, and sparkly blue boots with a fat high heel and a mini round crown on her head, and sparkly wings and she flew into the water holding her breath and her legs turned into a tail again but she still had her fairy wings

"I wonder, hmmm, hold my hands" Bloom extended her arms out to me, we swam out the water and she started to flap her wings and we were flying, our tails turned back into legs, We landed on the rocks

"Believe in yourself and say 'Magic Winx' and you will transform" Bloom said to me letting go of my hands, "Ok here goes" i said as took a big breath and believed in me "Magic Winx" i said and then i started to float and i was in a dark fairy form.

I had a sparkly black shirt showing my belly and a sparkly mini back skirt, sparkly black sleeves from my elbows to my wrist, sparkly black boots with a skinny high heel, and a mini pointy crown on my head, and sparkly wings, they were pointed out like spikes, i looked at the water and saw my eyes were evil yellow cat eyes.

i jerked away from the water and looked at Bloom "Oh my god! Come with me, we need answers" she said holding out her hand to me, i took her hands "Teleport" she said, and we were in some office with an old lady, "Bloom, how may i-" the old woman's voice trailed off when she looked at me.

"Oh my" i looked at them both, i was confused, where was i? and who is this old lady? i kept looking at them, "Im Miss Faragonda, the head mistress of this school" she said to me, "School?" i said, "Yes for fairies like your self" she pointed at my out fit, i looked down and saw i was still in a fairy form.

"I admit i don't understand why you are in a dark form-" she began to say but i cut her off "But i don't understand how I'm a fairy and how do i have magic?" i asked, "Well dear, every fairy has magic, but what i don't understand is how you didn't know that you have magic, and how you are in a dark fairy form, where are you from dear?" Miss Faragonda said pushing her glasses closer to her eyes.

"Well I'm from Gardenia" i looked at her, "I mean what planet dear" Faragonda said, i looked at her confused, "What do you mean what planet, the only planet where life exist, planet earth" i said, She gasped, and looked at Bloom.

"I was visiting my Earth parents when i found her" Bloom said, i looked at them weird, i transformed back into my normal clothes. They explain everything to me, and told me about how the parents i have today may not be my real parents. "You and Bloom are identical, i wonder if you 2 can be twins" Faragonda said as me and Bloom looked at each other, what if she is right i thought, the only difference was that she had orange hair and mine was bright red.

Bloom used her magic and then i seen 3 people appear, "Bloom honey how are you-" the lady gasped as she seen me, and the others did too, "It cant be" the man said, "What cant be father?" Bloom asked, the lady was crying.

"Bloom you found your twin sister" a young girl said, "My twin sister?" Bloom looked at me, "Oh my baby" the lady looked at me, "i thought i lost you" she began, "Hang on we will be right over" the guy said. Then they appeared in the flesh.

They told me how the witches wanted to take us but they send us away for safety, they were my real parents, and told us that the witches cast a evil spell on me but it wasn't entirely broken when they tried to break it with another spell, instead both spells converged into one, making me evil and nice, and making my dragon fire dark, we spent at least 4 hours there talking, they wanted me to come to their home, the planet of Domino

"Of course, but I would like to go back to Earth to get my things" i said standing up, "Of course dear" my mother Marion said. "Bloom can you come with me?" i asked her, "Yea" she smiled. They showed me how to teleport, so this time i teleport me and Bloom where we were before we left.

"Good Job" Bloom said hugging me, then we got in the water, and our tails appeared. We swam back, "So Bloom why do we turn into mermaids?" i asked her, "Im not quiet sure Ofe" Bloom said as we swam near the sea shore. "Ofe no matter what happens i will always be by your side" Bloom said to me, i smiled at her

i wondered where we were at so we decided to poke our heads out the water, then we kept swimming with our heads still sticking out the water, since we didn't want to swim in the wrong way.

When we got near we swam down so we wouldn't be seen, we swam gracefully in the water, me and Bloom where having fun talking and swimming, "Bloom if i ever say anything mean to you or my family I'm sorry, i want to tell you i grew up with hatred around me, so i might have a bit of trouble being nice" i said looking at her.

"Dont worry twin, we will all help you in any way we can" Bloom smiled at me, we went to the place where i left my bag, i popped my head out of the water and started to climb the ladder

When i was out of the water my tail turned back into my legs, i grabbed my bag from where it was hanging, i climb up on top to the pier and grabbed Blooms hand helping her up, and gave her some dry clothes, "Sorry twin all i wear is black" i said as i handed her a a black shirt and black shorts as she slipped them on.

"Its ok twin, i can see you have great taste in style even if its black" she said posing, i laughed and we headed too my boat home. Bloom was telling me everything about my family as we walk to my boat house. "I'm home" i said walking straight into the living room with Bloom waiting outside.

"OFELIA WHERE WERE YOU?" Vanessa yelled as i passed her and went into my room, all of my stuff started to float and they were put inside of my huge suit case, my mother saw and backed away staring.

"Where do you think your going" she said as i walked passed her with my suit case floating behind me, "OFELIA YOUR MY DAUGHTER AND YOU ARE NOT LEAVING FROM HERE" she yelled as we walked outside the boat house.

"Im not your daughter" i mumbled, "Ugh SPEAK UP OFELIA YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL WITH THE MUMBLING" She yelled "IM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" i yelled, Vanessa gasped, "Did i mumble mother? Or should i even call you that?" i told her


	2. Chapter 2

"Ofe what are you talking about? And i told your grounded so go to your room Now!" Vanessa said and then she gasped as she saw Bloom, "Im leaving to my real family" i said walking off the boat with Bloom behind, she teleported all my stuff to Domino

"OFELIA YOU ARENT GOING ANYWHERE!" Vanessa yelled as everyone outside on the docks looked at us, "IM GOING TO MY REAL MOTHER" i said as i heard people gasping seeing Bloom

"Lets go twin" i said as we dived into the water and we swam away, "Ofelia i want to show you the magical gates, where you can say any gates name and swim through the portal and you will be there" Bloom said

"Look we are almost there" she pointed as i saw a gate, "Domino" Bloom said and we swam through the gate, we swam up and it was beautiful, even the water plants were beautiful, the water here was so clear that we were able to see our tails

i laughed and swam in circles, "Ofelia you are going to love it here" Bloom said as we swam up to surface. "Theres a palace here? So you, i mean, we have a king and queen now?" i said looking at Bloom, Bloom laughed

i looked at her confused, "Our father and mother are the royal highness" Bloom said as we swam toward the pier, "So that means we are princesses?" I looked at Bloom and saw she was helped up by a knight guard, and i saw her tail turn into her legs

The knight looked at me weird, "This is the lost princess Ofelia, my twin sister" Bloom said to the knight, "Your highness" he said bowing and extended an arm out to me, i place my hand on top of his hand.

He hold on to my hand and pulled me up, he also saw my tail turn back into my legs. "Thanks" i said, as he smiled and bowed, Bloom grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the palace, i looked around as she pulled me in, i seen every knight guard bow to us. We walked into a room and saw my real parents there.

"Mother, Father, Sister" Bloom said running to them and hugging them. i stood there not knowing what to do, "Ofe honey come forward to your family" My mother said, i walked toward them and they hugged me.

i seen there were decorations everywhere, 'Welcome Home Ofelia' i seen a banner, "Whats this?" i asked them, they smiled at me, "i hope you don't mind darling but we are throwing a party in your name" My father told me, "Everyone agreed to come and meet you" My mother said

"Ok" i said nervously, "If have to wear a dress i wanted it black" i blurted, "Of course" my mother said she extended her arm toward me, and a black quinceañera dress appeared on me. i had a sparkly black corset, showing my chest and arms, and a sparkly puffy long bottom with dark blue ruffles, the top half of my hair was pinned back, and fell with perfect beautiful curls, i had a diamond necklace and diamond earrings, my nails were black, and i had black high heels.

i turned to Bloom and she dress was exactly like mine but in blue with black ruffles, and then i noticed people started to come, i was nervous, i didn't know how to act like royalty. "This is our twin daughter Ofelia" My father said as everyone cheered.

The guest came up to greet and meet me, "Princess Ofelia, i am King Erendor, this is my queen Samara, and my twin sons, Prince Sky and Prince Andy" he said, Sky had blonde hair and Andy had black hair.

"Hello your majesties it is a pleasure to meet you" i said bowing down to them, "The pleasure is all ours princess" Queen Samara said bowing to me, i noticed Andy kept staring at me. "Princess I'm curious, i know Princess Bloom and turn into a mermaid, can you also turn into one?" Prince Sky said.

"Yes" i said, i felt nervous, my father noticed, "Excuse me, but my dear its time for the Father and Daughter dance" My father said taking my hand and pulling me to the dance floor. We started to dance, we dance gracefully around the dance floor, i looked at Bloom and she was smiling at me

i saw she was holding Sky's hand, and then i seen Andy kept staring, i looked at my father and smiled. "Is something bothering you my dear?" he asked, "Im just nervous, i don't know how to act like royalty" i said, my father laughed.

"Just be polite, and always act proper and it wont be so hard" He said as he twirled me and the song finished. "Im going to my sister Daphne father" i said as he smiled and i head toward my sister.

"Whats troubling you little sister?" Daphne asked me, "That Prince Andy guy keeps staring" i said as we saw Andy staring at us then turning away. Daphne laughed, "i think he might be crushing on you, why don't you head over to him and talk to him" she said trying to push me toward him.

"But Daphne, what will i talk about?" i asked her, "Anything that comes to mind" She said, "Ok wish me luck" i said walking away and i bumped into someone, i started to fall but then i used my magic for me to float, The other person fell, "Ugh why don't you watch where your going stupid witch!" she yelled as i landed on my feet

"Im sorry i-" she cut me off "You better be sorry you stupid little witch" the women yelled. Wait i recognized that voice, The women got up and faced me. "MOTHER?" i said backing away. "Yes Witch, we are leaving now" she grabbed my hand.

"How did you get here?" i asked her and i tried to pull away from her grip. "These lovely folks brought me" she said.

i backed away but Vanessa pulled me forward, "You are not getting away from what you did to my husband!" She yelled. "You are not my mother!" i yelled at her and pulled away.

"BECAUSE OF YOU YOUR FATHER IS DEAD, MY HUSBAND IS DEAD, YOU KILLED HIM!" she yelled at me, tears were coming down to my cheeks, Mike was the best father, "No, no.. no i didn't kill him" i said backing away covering my face

"You killed him!" she yelled, "NO!" i screamed dropping my hands to my side making fire surrounding them and with tears falling from my eyes. "You see! You control fire, You made that building on fire keep burning, You killed your father, his last words 'Dont blame her' but how can i not blame u? You made the building fall on him, you made him burn, you turned him into ash! YOU TURNED HIM INTO NOTHING!" Vanessa yelled

"NOOO!" i yelled, "YOU KILLED HIM" She yelled, my hands didn't have fire anymore, "i didn't know i controlled fire" i grabbed my head and covered my ears and fell to my knees, i started sobbing remembering that night.

_That night Mike had went to put a fire out, Vanessa and i went in our car, "Mother i can save him" I said to Vanessa. "OFELIA DONT!" she yelled, i extended my arms up toward the building and everyone saw a forcefield holding the building up. i was getting weak since i wasn't used to make a huge forcefield and then i fell to my knees. _

_As i fell so did the building, with Mike inside, "NO MIKE!" Vanessa yelled, i looked up in horror, i seen Mike trying to crawl out, "DONT BLAME OFELIA, SHE WAS TRYING TO HELP" we all heard Mike yelled and then the rest of the burning building fell on top of him, "NOOO!" i tried to run to him, but a police officer stopped me, i was struggling to go toward him_

_"DAD!" i yelled with wide eyes, tears falling from my eyes, as i screamed the building exploded. "NOOO!" me and Vanessa yelled, i fell to the ground and started to sob, then i felt someones hands on me. "YOU KILLED HIM!" Vanessa yanked me up and shook me violently. "I will never forgive you for this" she let go of me and i fell on the floor, ever since then Vanessa hated me _

"I DIDNT KILL HIM" i yelled i started to float, then everything around me began to float, and my hair was floating and my dress started to float, and fire surrounded me, Vanessa back away scared. "Twin please calm down" Bloom said. "Darlin please calm down, i will send this woman away" My mother Marion said.

i closed my eyes and started to float back to the ground, when my feet touched the floor everything stopped floating and the fire was gone and my hair fell back down. i opened my eyes and Bloom hugged me, when we pulled apart i walked toward Vanessa, "I didn't kill him, i tried to help him, but i wasn't strong enough, i was only 8 when that happen, so stop blaming me for something i didn't do" i said to her.

"When you fell to your knees, the building fell, when you screamed out 'dad', the building exploded, it was all you, you killed him" i backed away tears falling from my eyes. "You back away cuz you know its true Ofelia" she said.

God it was true, i looked at her in horror, i backed away as tears kept falling down, then i felt someones hands around my waist pulling me back, i turned around and saw it was Prince Andy, he turned me around and hugged me and pressing me on to his chest

"Come with me Ofe" he said grabbing my shoulders looking at me eye to eye, "YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU HEAR ME" Vanessa yelled coming toward me, i felt Andy's hands grabbing my hand, i seen my mother and father stand infront of Vanessa way.

"Andy take Ofelia up to my room so she can calm down a bit" Bloom said as she and my mother and father were ready to teleport Vanessa back to earth, Andy nodded "YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A KILLER OFELIA" Vanessa yelled, tears kept falling down my cheeks, i fell to my knees, i was still holding on to Andy's hand.

Andy kneed down and somehow managed to carry me, he walked up stairs to Blooms room, when we entered, he sat me down on Blooms bed, i took deep breaths and wiped my face, when i went in the restroom to blow my nose, Andy sat down on a chair in the room.

When i walked out of the restroom Andy quickly stood up and looked at me. i smiled at him, "I feel better, shall we return?" i said walking past him. i felt Andy grab my hand and twisted me around, crashing into his chest and his hands my waist, i looked up at him confused.

"You are not ok, tell me whats wrong?" he said looking into my eyes, "I-im fine" i said looking down, backing away from him, "Please you can trust me" he said bending down to meet my eyes, putting his hand on my cheek, his lips close to mine, i looked up at him and blushed, i backed away and sat down on the bed and he sat down next to me.

"How do you feel?" he said, i couldn't look at him, "I feel fine" my voice was shaky, "Every time i feel like your lying I'm going to steal a kiss from you" he said with a small smile, tears fell down my cheeks and i looked up at him with a smile. "You have a beautiful smile" he said looking at me.

"Thanks, your kinda cute" i said looking down smiling with tears falling down, he laughed, "Are you going to tell me?" he asked, i never let anyone know how i was feeling, it was hard for me to open up to people, but for some reason i opened up to Andy.

"My father Mike, the father i grew up with had died, he was a fire fighter, one night he.. he went to go put out a fire, Vanessa the lady that was here, we went to go see how he was doing, when i saw he was still in the building and the fire wasn't going down, it kept flaming up, i wanted to help, i knew i had magic, so what i did, i.. i made a force field to make the building stand longer" i said as tears kept racing down and Andy kept wiping them away.

"But.." my voice left, "I couldn't keep it up for long.. i.. i nearly fainted, i fell on my knees and when i fell so did... so did the building... i-i watch how he tried to crawl out, his last words were 'Don't blame Ofelia, she was trying to help' then.. then building fell completely on top of.. of him" i said wiping my tears away.

"i tried to run to him.. but they stopped me, When i screamed out to him.. the.." my voice left again, i took a breath and tried to get my voice together "The building exploded" i burst out crying, and felt Andy's hands pulling my to his chest


	3. Chapter 3

"Ever since then Vanessa made my life miserable" i said wiping my tears smiling at him. "You are strong Ofelia, to smile brightly while you are in pain" Andy said looking at me, then i started to glow and it stopped, what the? i thought, "What was that about?" Andy said, "i have no idea" i said "Oh i have something for you" Andy handed me something.

"Whats this?" i asked him, "Its a charm your welcome back present" He said putting it on my dress on top my left boob, it was a red sparkly heart, "Its beautiful" i said admiring it. "Not as beautiful as you" Andy said, i looked up at him and he blushed and looked away.

"Thanks for listening" i said as i walked over to hug him, he puts his arms around me "Your welcome Ofelia" he said, i looked up and him, our arms still around us, "Call me ofe" i said, He gave me a sexy half smile, "Ok Ofe" he said laughing, he bended down and kissed the edge of my mouth, i looked up at him surprised and he smiled as i blushed and then Bloom barged in the room

i blushed and backed away, She had a huge smile on her face, "Twin everyone is waiting for you down stairs and they said they are not going to mention what happen" she said, "Ok" i said hugging her, then we went back to the party

"My baby, are you ok?" my mother said, i smiled at her "Yes, Andy helped me calm down" i said, my father raise a eye brow. "Ofe my friends want to meet you" Bloom said pulling me away from my parents

"Ofe these are my friends and their boyfriends, Stella, Brandon, Aisha, Roy, Flora, Helia, Musa, Riven, Tecna and Timmy, and Sky is my boyfriend and you already met Andy" she said, we all said hi. "So Ofelia-" Stella started to say but i cut her off, "Ofe, call me Ofe" i said, "Ok Ofe, we know that Bloom transforms into a mermaid when she enters the water, do you transform into one too?" Stella asked.

"Yes i do" i said, "That is so cool" Musa said, "I wish i can transform into one, since I'm the fairy of tides" Aisha said. "We all have to use spells to breathe underwater" Roy said chuckling. "Can you let us see your tail?" Flora said

"Sure, lets go out to the pier" i said, when we got there Bloom used magic to change my dress into a swim suit, it was a black two piece swim suit, then i jumped in the ocean, everything was so clear here, then i felt my tail forming, i saw my top turn into 2 seashells.

I swam down to the bottom and i swam fast up i bursted out of the water and twisted in the air and fell back in, when i swam but they were clapping. "Ofe why is your tail black?" Riven asked and Musa smacked him "What?" he said.

"Guys remember the spell i told you?" Bloom said and they all said 'oohhhh' and nodded their head. "Ofelia you have a Charmix tattoo" Tecna said, "Uhh No I dont" i looked at her weird, "Ofe turn around" Brandon said, i turned around and the girls shrieked in happiness, "What?" i said trying to look at my back, "Im going for Daphne and Faragonda" Bloom said and ran off

"Boom wait" i said swimming forward and extending my arm toward her, but she was gone, i saw Andy kept staring at me, and i felt little fishes swimming around my tail, i swam down and started to swim, i flipped and twisted in the ocean, i seen fishes and dolphins.

when i swam up i seen mother, father, Bloom, Daphne and Faragonda walked toward us. "Ofe turn around" Bloom said with a smile, so i turned around and they didn't say anything, i heard a camera shot, i turned around and Daphne took a picture. i swam toward them and Andy helped me out of the water.

Daphne hugged me, "Congrats Sister!" Daphne hugged me, i was confused, "For what?" i said, "Fairies reach Charmix when they admit or trust someone, or conquering a fear, but i am amazed how you my dear, got it without attending school" Faragonda said.

"Well when i found out i can make things move when i was eight, so everyday since then i practice my powers, a year later, i found out i can make fire appear and control it but why did i get a tattoo, and what is it of?" i said, Daphne show me a picture and i saw it was a dragon, it was standing side ways, it was standing proud spreading its wings, the Dragon almost looked like a backward S, but with a face and arms and legs and its wings spread out.

"Its beautiful" i said looking at the picture, it was on my lower back, i smiled, "When did you get your Charmix twin?" Bloom asked me, "It must of been when i trusted Andy and told him about my past" i said looking at him, "Does everyone else have a charmix tattoo?" i looked at my friends before they made any comment, "Yes" they all said, they changed into a bikinis and turned around

Stella had a beautiful sun (like the sun from the movie of Tangled) on her lower back and a Crescent moon near her belly button, Aisha had a dolphin jumping out of the ocean on her lower back, Musa had musical notes on her lower back, Flora had a red rose on her lower back, Tecna had fairy wings made out of shapes on her lower back and Bloom had the same tattoo on her lower back.

"Ofelia i will enroll you in Alfea, since summer barely started, i will let your family train you and when school starts you will have the proper training" Faragonda said, i nodded and smiled, My parents and Faragonda join the back while me and my new friends stayed at the pier.

"Lets play true or dare" i said and everyone agreed, i made a bottle appear and i spinned it and it landed on Aisha, "Truth or Dare?" i asked her, "Hmmm dare" she said, i smiled evilly, "I dare you to give Roy a lap dance" everyone smiled as she blushed, Musa played a song and Aisha started to give him a lap dance.

She spinned the bottle and landed on Riven, "Truth or Dare Riven?" Aisha asked, "Dare" he said, "I dare you to give Musa a lap dance" we all started laughing and Musa turn right red, Riven gave Musa a lap dance, we all laughing and hooted.

Riven spinned the bottle and it and landed on Roy "Truth or dare?" Riven asked him, "Truth, I'm not taking a dare from you Riven" Roy said as we all laughed, "Is it true you used to wet the bed when you were a child?" Riven asked smiling, we all leaned in.

"No" he said, we all booed and laughed, he spinned the bottle and it landed on me "Truth or Dare?" Roy asked me, "Wait! i need to talk to Aisha and Roy for a minute" Bloom said pulling them away, "Oh come on!" Sky yelled as we laughed, "Hurry it up!" Riven yelled as they finished talking and came back with huge smiles on their face.

"So?" Roy asked me, "Dare" i said, he smiled and looked at Bloom and Aisha, "I dare you, to kiss Andy passionly for at least 1 minute, if you don't make the time, if have to give him a lap dance and end it with a kiss and sit on his laps for the rest of the game" Roy said as everyone hooted and laughed as i turned bright red

Stella made a stop watch appear, Me and Andy stood up and we were in front of each other, we were both red and everyone laughed, "Go" Stella said pressing the button, Then i felt Andy's lips against mine, we started to kiss passionly, i slipped my arms around his neck and he had his hands on my waist, i was beginning to get breathless, i pulled back and Stella hit the button.

"OOOO So close!" Tecna said, "53 seconds" Stella showed us the time, i had to give Andy a lap dance, i turned bright red, They sat Andy down on a chair, i cover my red face and laughed "Ok here goes" i said, Musa played a song

I sat down on his laps facing him and started to move my body against his, i moved my hips side ways and in a circular movement, and when the song finished i gave him a kiss.

Everyone hooted and yelled, and we got back to the game and i sat on Andy's laps, i spinned the bottle and it landed on Flora, "Flora Dare or Dare?" i asked, "Truth" she smiled, "If it truth that you love Helia?" i asked her "Yes" she answered and smiled at Helia.

Flora spinned the bottle and dared Sky to make a gay scene, we bursted out laughing when he posed like a white girl saying 'omg', Sky dared Timmy do a catwalk like the models and posing like them, We bursted out laughing when Timmy started to do the cat walk and posed like girls.

Timmy dared Brandon to get his eyebrows plucked by Stella, we bursted out laughing when we saw his eyes were watery from the plucking. Brandon dared Andy to kiss me passionly again for a minute, and if we didn't make it, Andy had to me a lap dance, we kissed for 57 seconds, and he gave me lap dance

Andy dared Tecna to give Timmy a lap dance, and she did, we hooted and laughed as they both turned red. Tecna dared Stella to wear something that was out the name of fashion, we laughed when we seen Stella's horror face. Lastly Stella dared Helia to give Flora a lap dance, and he did, we bursted out laughing when we saw poor Flora's face turn bright red. The game was over and i got off Andy's laps.

"That was fun!" Stella laughed, "Shall we go swimming next?" Bloom asked and everyone agreed, anyone jumped in the water expect me and Andy, we stay on top of the pier sitting down talking. Musa had left music playing, and they were all dancing in the water.

"Your a good kisser" Andy said as i laughed, "Your not so bad yourself" i said laughing, he looked at me "Not so bad?" he asked as i laughed, "I will have you know that I'm a great kisser" he said as i tried not to laugh.

"So says?" i asked laughing, "Well... umm... i say so" he said as i bursted out laughing, "Wanna bet?" Andy asked me getting closer to me, "Ok fine what are we gonna bet-" Andy kissed me, cutting me off.

i was shocked, he started to kiss me, i was going to push him away but he was right, he is a great kisser, he was pulling me closer to him, i slipped my arms around his neck and and he had his hands around my waist, we had started to kiss passionly.

When he pulled back i was completely breathless, he leaned his forehead against mine and he smiled, i still had my arms around his neck and he had his hand around my waist, he kissed my lips again and pulled back.

"You see, if i wasn't a great kisser you would have pushed me off" Andy said smiling pressing me against him. Then we heard our friends say 'AWWWW' and we pulled back away from each other, both of us blushing.

"You guys ruined the moment!" Flora said, "Go back to kissing love birds" Bloom said smiling and diving down. Everyone laughed and turned away and kept swimming, i looked down and i touched my lips, i could still feel Andy's lips against mine, i smiled

"I can see you enjoyed my kiss" Andy said getting close to me, i looked up and dropped my hand from my lips, he leaned in almost kissing me "Your beautiful" he whispered with his lips near mine.

i wanted him to kiss me, to take me into his arms and just kiss me nonstop, wait what am i thinking? i moved back and he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him and his lips met mine again.

i backed away and looked down and blushed deeply, Andy chuckled lightly, he grabbed my hand and we started walking toward the shore getting off the pier, we walked down the shore to a blossom tree, Andy leaned on the tree and pulled me into his arms, We stood there hugging.

"Would you do me the honor in accepting a date with me?" Andy said smiling as i looked up at him, i blushed lightly, "Yes" i smiled, he was leaning in for a kiss but i looked down blushing, he laughed lightly and placed his hand on my cheek.

i looked up at him and he place his hand back on my waist, "May i have a kiss from your sweet lips?" he asked smiling, i blushed even more, i nodded my head and he leaned in and his lips met mine.

He kissed me passionly and i slipped my arms around his neck, and he was pulling me closer to his body, with his arms around my waist and my back, i felt like fireworks were exploding inside me, we kissed with so much passion, when i pulled back, he leaned in further and met my lips again, and then we both pulled back.

He leaned his forehead against mine, we were both breathless, "Theres something about you thats not like everyone else" Andy said, i looked up at him "Bad way or Good way?" i asked him, "Good way" he smiled, "Now that we are going on a date, are you still planning to kiss me, or do you do that with everyone you date?" i asked him moving away from his arms

"Your the first i have ever asked on a date, you can ask my brother" he smiled moving toward me, i looked at him, "And for the kissing, i never kissed another girl before, when i kiss you i feel something inside, i just don't want to stop kissing you" he said with his hands on my waist, "Same here" i smiled and he smiled, and he placed his lips against mine.


	4. Chapter 4

As days and weeks passed by, my family started to show me how to be in control of my power, and My twin and i had to practice our swimming and powers under water, i was the fastest since i have been swimming almost all my life when i found out i was a mermaid, they showed me how to use my Dragon Fire, and when i wouldn't be training i would be on a date with Andy or having family time so i wouldn't feel like a outsider. We also have been fighting the wizards f the black circle, we didn't know yet what they wanted, but we had to stop them.

Our feelings for each other grew, and Andy asked me to be his girlfriend, and i said yes, we had a month of dating, and Bloom and i, threw a pool party for our friends, Father said that on that day, he had business but we are still able to throw the party. Bloom and i woke up and went down to the pier and decorated everything, and our servants made food and snacks for us.

The pool party was going to start and the sun was at its highest point, meaning it was noon, then our friends came, we all greeted our friends and i greet Andy with a kiss.

"Lets get this party going!" Brandon yelled as we laughed, all the girls were wearing a 2 piece bikinis, even Tecna, and all the guys were shirtless and just had shorts on, we all sat down and i sat on Andy's laps, and we all ate and we talked about what we did.

"I had to carry Stella's shopping bags while she was shopping" Brandon said as we laughed."Riven and i traveled around and heard cool new sounds" Musa said. "Helia and I went to my home planet and i showed him our beautiful gardens and he drew pictures of them" Flora said smiling.

"Tenca and i upgraded the ship and doubled its speed" Timmy said, "Are you serious? The ship is going to be awesome now" Riven said as we laughed, "Aisha and i went surfing almost very day" Roy said.

"When Andy wasn't on a date with Ofe, him and i had to escape from Princess Diaspro and Princess Krystal" Sky said and Andy gave him a sharp glare, i looked at them both, "Who are they?" i asked them, they looked at each other and at Bloom, "No one important babe" Andy said kissing my forehead.

"Ofe and i practiced our swimming as mermaids" Bloom said quickly, "Ofe is very fast in swimming faster than me, and we helped her be in more control of her power, now she is able to use her dark dragon fire" Bloom said, "Wow that is great Ofe" Flora said, i nodded and looked at Andy.

Andy kissed my forehead, i wonder why he doesn't want me to know about them, "Bloom can i talk to you in private?" i said getting off Andy's laps and walked away, Bloom got up and looked at Sky and Andy, then walked over to me.

"Who's Princess Diaspro and Princess Krystal?" i asked her, "No one important Twin" Bloom tried to smile, "Your not going to tell me either?" i looked at her crossing my arms, she stayed quiet and looked down.

"Fine" i said walking past her toward our friends, "Offfeee" Bloom said but i ignored her, i went i sat next to Brandon and in front Riven, everyone looked at Andy. "Who's knows how to sword fight and ride motorbikes?" i asked the guys, "We all do" Timmy said.

"Who's willing to give me lessons?" i asked, they all stayed quiet, "Ok fine, don't give me lessons" i said standing up and walked toward my castle, "Hi sister, do you need any-" i walked past Daphne mad, and walked in my room and laid down on my bed facing down, i heard the door open, i looked over my shoulder and saw Daphne

"Whats wrong little sis?" she asked me sitting at the edge of my bed, i sat up "Daphne who is Princess Diaspro and Princess Krystal? None of my friends want to tell me not even Andy" i said, "Well sis if Andy doesn't want to tell you he must have a reason for it" i looked at her mad

"Why don't you go ask him, but before you ask him, maybe you should go for a swim, to clear you head first ok sis" she squeezed my shoulder, "Ok" i said and got off my bed and i walked down stairs outside the castle, "Sister take the jet ski and don't talk to no one" Daphne said before i left

"Why Daphne?" i asked, "Go swimming and collect things like you always do, i noticed you always calm down after a swim, i don't want you to do something you might regret later on" Daphne said, "Ok whatever" i walked toward the pier

When i was near the edge i seen the jet skies, then i saw Andy getting up but i ran to jet ski and took off, i was in the middle of the lake (we had a lake that was connected to the ocean)

i heard them scream my name, i turned off the jet ski and grabbed a cloth bag and jumped in the water, when my tail was formed i started to swimming close to the bottom, i saw beautiful shells and dead starfishes

i seen a dead black star fish, i picked it up and placed it on the side of my head near my right ear, and somehow it sticked, i saw a red, white, light blue, green, light brown, and purple dead star fishes, what weird colors i thought i grabbed them and put them in my bag

And then i seen the shells, the same colors, plus a black one, i grabbed them and placed them in my bag, then i seen some fishes swim toward me, i extended my bag toward them, they dropped pearls in it, i laughed.

"Thank you fishy" i said petting them, they always knew i was collecting stuff and always helped me out, i waved bye to them and swam up to the surface, i saw the jet ski and placed my bag on top, and pulled my self out, when my legs where back i turned on the jet ski and head back to the pier.

The wind and the warm sun dried me off by the time i got back. i climbed on top of the pier and grabbed my bag "I have something for you girls" i said, i reached into my bag and gave Bloom the red star fish, Stella got the white one, Musa got the light blue, flora got the green one, Aisha got the light brown, and Tecna got the purple one. i placed them all on top of the right ear on their hair.

And i gave their boyfriends the same color shells to match theirs girlfriends, and i gave Andy the black one. Andy pulled me away from the rest of my friends, "Ofe those girls you want to know about, well they are our ex fiancé" he said.

"WHAT?" i almost yelled, "They aren't anymore, our parents broke it off, babe i never loved her, i only love you" he said looking into my eyes, i took a deep breath and i reached up and kissed him, "I believe you" i said smiling, He hugged me and twirled me in the air as i laughed. Then my starfish started to glow, and so did my friends sea shells.

"Whats going on?" i asked as we all started to float and light started to surround us, when we were placed on the ground i seen the girls all had new tattoos on our arms, they were beautiful, they were like pattern of vines around our arm.

i looked at my arms and everyone else was clueless out what happened, "Sisters, i seen a bright light coming form over here, is everything ok?" Daphne asked and gasped as she seen our new tattoos. "Daphne why did we get new tattoos?" i asked her.

"Who found the friendship starfishes?" Daphne asked as my parents walked toward us, "I did, but i don't know whats going on" i said, "When the finder of these starfishes and gives them to their friends and admits she believes in anything or anyone, they are granted with tattoos of belief, and the starfish gets tattooed near their right eye," Daphne said as she pointed to my right eye, we looked at each others right eyes and it was there a small tattoo of the starfish of the color i gave them. "Now who has the seashells?" Daphne asked.

"The guys do" Stella said, "When someone who has the seashells, doesn't want admits a secret that they want a certain someone to know, and when they admit that secret to that certain someone they are gifted with tattoos of courage and they have the seashells tattoed on the wrist bone" she said, we all looked at the guys, and they had tattoos patterns from their shoulders to their wrists, and on their wrist bone was a little seashell of the color i gave them

"Congratulations everyone" my parents said, HOLY FUCK i thought, the guys looked fucking hot with tattoos, "Your majesties, the guests are here" a knight guard said to my parents and Daphne, they left and we were alone with our boyfriends.

"You look hotter with a tattoo" i said to Andy smiling, he laughed, and kissed me, i had my hands on his chest, i was able to feel his chest, he was buff and sexy. "PRINCE ANDY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" we heard a girl scream and we pulled away.

i seen one had lavender hair and green eyes. She worn a light green dress that goes over her left shoulder. On the dress there is an indigo flower on the edge of the dress on the left. She worn gold bracelets on her left arm and a green vine on her upper right arm. She had her hair in a very low and loose ponytail held together by indigo flowers and she had another on over her left ear. She worn white socks with teal heels, and also a light purple headband tiara.

The other girl had pale blonde hair, citron orange/amber eyes and medium to tan skin. She worn a red-and-ivory corset dress with puffy sleeves and two light purple swirly bracelets that travel up her forearms. She also worn a light purple headband tiara with a large red jewel.

"Princess Krystal and Princess Diaspro, what are you doing here?" Sky asked, "Im Princess Diaspro" She said to me, "And our family is here on business and we decided to come and meet Blooms twin sister and i came for you honey" She said making a face at Bloom.

"Im princess Krystal, and Andy i might say you look pretty hot with Tattoos, and Ofelia, Andy IS MY FIANCÉ" She said pulling Andy toward her, i grabbed Andy and pulled him toward me and stepped in front of him, "Thats Princess Ofelia too you, and last time i checked he broke it off" i said in her face.

"Krystal get this through your head, i don't like you, i never did" Andy said putting his arms around my stomach, hugging me from behind, Krystal looked mad, then she grabbed a pie and threw it at me, i extended my arm up and a forcefield appeared.

She just messed with the wrong girl, i moved out of Andy's arms, and the wind started to surround me, i looked at Krystal and she began to float, "Hey whats going on!?" Krystal yelled, "Ofe stop shes not worth it" Andy said, so i dropped her and the wind stopped surround me.

Diaspro and Krystal stepped forward and blasted me, i fell in the lake, i heard them laugh, Thats it! i thought, i swam up and jumped out of the water, and they gasped when they seen my mermaid tail.

i was floating in the air with my arms extended out to the sides, water and fire were floating around me and water surround my tail, i made them both float, "Ofe, babe don't!" Andy yelled. I smiled evilly and blast them both and they flew back, i made my dragon smack them into the ocean.

i made the fire disappear and put the water back in the lake, i floated down as my tail turned back to my legs, Andy caught me and gave me a kiss, Krystal and Diaspro climb up on the pier, they grunted in anger.

We all laughed at them and "Magic Transform" They both yelled, and transform in fairy forms, they send their attacks toward me and Andy, Andy set me down and i stepped forward and made a forcefield appear, and their attacks hit them back.

Daphne came toward us and blasted Diaspro and Krystal, "Your visit is done here ladies" she said and used magic to float them back to their parents in our castle


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed by and then school started, We had classes and we train and practice our powers, all the girls stared at us since we had tattoos, When the wizards of the dark circle threaten the universe we had to earn our Enchantix

Everyone of our friends earned it, Stella saved her father from a wild dragon, taking the hit and burned her, we all thought she had died, but then she started to glow earned her Enchantix and the burn was gone, her earned the Enchantix tattoo, she had a sun (From the movie Tangled) on the right side of her thigh and down to her ankle she has stars and moon shapes tattoos

Aisha gave her life to her aunty, to save her from death, Aisha started to glow and earned her Enchantix, she was back to life, She earned her Enchantix tattoo had the animals from the ocean tattooed from right side of her thigh down to her ankle

Flora saved her sister from drowning, she chanted a spell where she and her sister switched places, Flora began to glow and earned her Enchantix, she earned her Enchantix tattoo, she has flowers and pedals on her right side of her thigh down to her ankle

Tecna saved Timmy, by taking a direct hit, She began to glow and earn her Enchantix, the wound was healed and She earned her Enchantix tattoo, she had digital patterns from her right side of her thigh down to her ankle

Musa saved the princess from her home realm, Musa ran in the building fire and helped the princess out, Musa began to glow and Earn he Enchantix and Enchantix tattoo, she had music notes from her right side of her thigh down to her ankle

Bloom save Daphne and i saved Bloom, so we both got our Enchantix at the same time, we began to glow and we earned our Enchantix and our Enchatix tattoo, on our right leg we had a dragon tattoo, it as from our ankle up to our thigh, it was beautiful, and when we transformed into mermaids, on our tail we had the dragon tattoo but in red

Months passed by, we kept fighting them, they didn't know our names just called us by fairies, they only us in our fairy form, and when i wore normal clothes they would be black

"Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Aisha and Flora i will like to have a word with you" Miss Faragonda said to my friends, They all looked at me, "Don't worry girls the guys are coming and they are going to keep Ofelia company" Faragonda said as they seen the ship coming, they headed to Miss Faragonda's office

"Hey wheres the others?" Brandon said as they walking toward me, they all hugged me and Andy gave me a kiss, "Miss Faragonda wanted to talk with them" i said, "She didn't say about what?" Helia asked, "No" i said as they all looked at each other

"Wheres Sky and Riven?" i asked them, "You know them, they are racing here" Timmy said as i laughed, "i give them 5 minutes max" Helia said "I have 5 on Riven" Roy said, "5 on Sky" Brandon said

* * *

"Girls we have a problem" Miss Faragonda said, "Whats wrong miss F?" Bloom asked, "i have figured out who they are after" Faragonda said softly, "who miss Faragonda?" Tecna asked, "Ofelia" Faragonda said as they all gasped, "And what do they want with her?" Bloom said

"You said Gantlos was killed by the fairies of earth" Tecna said, "That is right, now the wanted Ofelia probably to fill his spot" Faragonda said, "But why are you telling us Miss F?" Musa said, "Because i don't want Ofelia to know quiet yet" Faragonda said

"Why?" they all asked, "Ofelia is the fairy of dark and light" Faragonda said, "Of dark and light?" Stella asked, Miss Faragonda sighed "Yes, she controls them, but with dark it is risky for her, if someone where to influence her into the dark side she wont be able to resist" she said as they all gasped and she walked to the window, "Oh no!" Miss Faragonda said

* * *

"Hello fairy" i heard, we all turned around and saw 3 guys there, one had wavy, shoulder-length red hair and a red goatee. He had blue eyes. He had black plants and a black shirt that goes just above his knees

The other guy had pink hair in a Mohawk style with lilac eyeshadow around his eyes. He's the most goth-like with a studded shirt and a long black skirt with cufflinks and chains.

The last guy had wore a red-and-gray long sleeve shirt with leather pants. He had a long, leather trench coat and his brown-black braided hair is tied up in a pigtail. He had a lip to chin sized goatee and his eyes are black.

"Hi, can we help you?" Brandon asked, "I am Orgron, they are Anagan and Duman" the guy with red hair said, they looked at me since i wasn't quiet dress as a fairy, i had a white shirt showing my right shoulder with a sparkly red skull and black skinny jeans, my nails black, i had my red hair down like always

Duman stared at me, he was checking me out, i rolled my eyes, "We are looking for a certain fairy, a fairy of light and dark" Orgron said, the guys looked at me and i stared deadly at Orgron, "Do you happen to know her name? It might be easier to find her" i said smiling him

"Yea, Her name is Ofelia" Duman said smirking at me, i answered before any one answered him, "Uhh i think i know her, but can i ask why you are looking for her?" i asked them, "Thats private, fairy, and why would you help us, you only have tried to beat us with your other fairy friends" Anagan said, "These are the wizards you girls keep fighting?" Brandon asked me as i nodded my head and seen Sky and Riven race in the campus

"Its a tie" Timmy said, Sky and Riven walked over to us, "Hey Ofelia wheres Bloom?" Sky asked, Fuck i thought, i looked at Orgron, they smiled and they attacked me, i made a shield, "So fairy, your Ofelia" Anagan said as he ran to me, i tried to bast him but he was to fast and he blasted me, i flew back and rolled on the floor

"I didn't think she was going to be the one" Duman said as he walked up to me as i got up, he grabbed my chin and raise my face up to his, his lips close to mine, "Leave her Alone" Andy yelled, i shoved Duman away and i was going transformed, "NO Don't!" Faragonda yelled and blasted me, i fell hard and rolled on the floor

i landed in front of Duman, Anagan was fighting the specialist, i heard my friends transform, Duman grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, "i got her" He said, i lifted my hand and blasted him, he flew back and pulled me with him since he didn't let go

i landed on top of him, he flipped me so i was on the floor and he sat on me, "We will be back Fairies" Orgron said as he was getting off the floor, "DUMAN" he yelled, Duman smiled, "Im going, but first i want to give Ofelia a gift i always wanted to give her" he said, i looked at him weird and tired to blast him but he grabbed my hands and pinned them back

Duman leaned in and his lips met mine, he started too kiss me, i was shocked, "GET OFF MY GIRL" Andy yelled and tried to come my way but Orgron stopped him, i squirmed but he was strong, he pulled back, "Until next time pretty kitty" he said and kissed my lips again, then they teleported away

i got up and Andy ran to me, i turned to Faragonda, "Why didn't you let me transform!? I could have handled them!" i yelled at her, Andy tried to calm me down, "Twin, just hear what she has to say" Bloom said, i rolled my eyes and let her explain

"They are the wizards of the black circle want to rule the universe" Faragonda said, "Yea i know and how do i come in?" i asked crossing my arms staring at her, "They want the fairy of light and dark by their side, because your power is light and dark, with you by their side they will be able to rule with out any one stopping them" Faragonda said

"So basically they want me as a body guard?" i asked, "No" Faragonda said, we all looked at her, "They want you as their queen, you can fill a spot of one of them that died, since you are a fairy with both light and dark, they would make you queen" Faragonda said, then i seen a guy walking toward us with flowers, he handed me the flowers and i looked at Andy and grabbed the card

"To my pretty kitty, i hope you enjoyed the kiss because theres more coming" i read, Andy the flowers and threw them, "We are going to destroy them" Andy growled, "Why didn't you let me transform?" i asked her

"Because they will influence you with dark magic, and once your transformed you wont be able to resist them, you will want to be with them, make chaos, make destruction, you can not transform when they are near you" Faragonda said

"i have transformed and fought them and they didn't influence me and plus how will i fight and protect myself from them?" i asked, "They didn't know you were the one, but now they will try to influence you, and you will have your twin and your friends" Faragonda said, i rolled my eyes, "I need to be alone" i said walking pasted everyone toward the forest, "What if they come back?" Bloom said

"Ill swim in the lake or teleport" i said, "Ofe i don't think-" Andy began but i teleported into the forest near the lake, i raised my hand to my lips and smiled

What am i doing? i thought, "You enjoyed my kiss i see" i heard someone say, i turned around and saw Duman, i got in an a attack pose, he laughed, "Why don't you transform and let me see your pretty fairy outfit again" he walking toward me, "Yea right, i know when i transform you are going to influence me by your dark magic and i wont be able to resist" i said as he walked closer

"Nah i know something else you aren't going to be able to resist" Duman said as he got stood in front of me, "Oh yea whats that?" i looked up at him, making me look tough, "This" he said and his lips met mine, he placed his arms on my waist and pulled me closer to his body

i tried pushing him away but he was strong, i had my hands on his shoulders trying to push him away, he pulled away and i stumbled back, i look at him and he smiled, i wiped my mouth, "You know i kiss better than your goodie boyfriend" Duman said

"Wheres the others?" i asked avoiding his question, "Don't worry we are here" Anagan ran up to me, then i seen Ogron walk out into view, "So Darlin will you join us or are we going to make to make you?" Ogron said, i looked back and the lake was behind me

"In your dreams" i said as i ran into the lake, "Stop her!" Ogron said as Anagan ran to me, i send blasts to him and jumped in the deep part, my tail formed and i swim down, "She has to come up for breath" Ogron said

i laughed and teleported where my friends were, i landed on the floor and they saw i my tail changing back into my legs, Andy ran to me and helped me up to my feet, "What happened?" he asked, "They tried to attack but i got away" i said as everyone surrounded me

"Its settled then" Riven said, "Whats settled?" i asked him, "Where you go, one of us is going with you" Sky said, i rolled my eyes, "Ok I'm going to shower" i started to walk toward Alfea, "I want the girls in there" i said as i turned around and laughed

We were inside and the guys were in the living room in the dorm with their girls, i was in the shower, i changed into a black shirt and black jeans, black shoes, i was combing my hair and i seen a bird flying by the window, i turned around and looked at him

Something was off about that bird, it flew in the restroom, and it transformed, it was Duman, i tried to run pasted him but his hands got hold of my waist stopping me, i screamed out to my friends, they ran in and Duman threw me out and he jumped out and transformed into a huge bird

i fell and i twisted and turned and screamed, "DONT TRANSFORM" i heard the girls yelled, then i felt something grab my leg, i was hanging upside down, "Ofelia!" i hear people yelled, i was looking at the floor, i was swinging and i tried to look up and saw a wing, suddenly i was throw up into the air, i screamed and twisted

i landed on top of the bird, i grabbed its head, "Put me down Duman" i said trying to cover his eyes, he started to flying higher, "Duman i said down not up" i said holding on to him, i looked down, everything seemed like ants, I'm scared of heights, i covered my face on Duman's bird neck


	6. Chapter 6

"Duman please" i said against his neck, my heart was beating fast i felt like i was going to faint, i felt Duman turned to look at me, but i kept my face against his neck, Duman kept flying higher, i looked back down, i felt like my heart was about to explode

My hands slipped from his neck, and i began to fall, i tried to grab him but i couldn't, "DUMAN!" i yelled as i twisted and turned toward the floor, i was screaming at the top of my lungs until i couldn't no more, i fainted as i fell

* * *

"Shes falling!" Bloom said as they seen Ofelia falling and screaming for Duman, then she stopped screaming, they seen Duman falling after her, "Lets go" Stella said as they transformed and flew toward Ofelia

But they weren't fast enough, Duman got her, they saw she was fainted, "TWIN!" Bloom yelled, and tired to fly after him but he was too fast, they flew toward the guys

"We have to follow them" Andy said, as they got in the ship and tried to follow Duman, but Duman was no where in sight with Ofelia, They didn't give up and kept looking for her

* * *

i woke up on a bed with shackles on, i looked around and tried to get out the shackles, the last thing i remembered was falling, i used magic to get the shackles off, i sat up, i was in a cave

i walked out and seen the wizards where sitting down on the rocks, Duman seemed worried sitting down on a rock looking down and hand his arms crossed, "Its about time you woke up" Ogron said, Anagan looked at me, "Duman stop worrying she is alright, she woke up already" Anagan said to Duman

Duman looked up and stood up and looked at me worried, "You gave us quiet a scare" Anagan said, "Where am i?" i asked, "One of our hide outs" Ogron said, i tried to teleport out but i couldn't, Ogron laughed, "You cant use teleportation in here" he said

i looked around and seen a lake, "Forget it, theres no escape to it" Anagan said looking at me, "Im sure you and Duman need to talk" Ogron said as he and Anagan stood up and left

"Ofelia I'm so sorry" Duman said, "You, Your apologizing?" i looked at him weird, "I almost killed you, Ofelia i have fallen for you ever since we started to fight" he said walking to me, i rolled my eyes and backed away, "You know" he started and pulled me closer to him, his lips almost touching mine, "I can make it up with kisses" he said

i shoved him away, and tired to run where Ogron and Anagan left through, but Duman got in front of me and pulled me in for a kiss, i tried to push him away but he kept kissing me, i couldn't resist his kisses

i didnt want him to stop, i loved how he kissed me, i placed my arms around his neck and kissed him back, we were kissing passionly, he was pulling me closer to him, i didn't want to leave his arms, i tired to pull back but Duman didn't let me

When he pulled back, i was completely breathless, "Aww that was Cute" Anagan said as i move out of Duman arms and turned red, "Aww you made my babe red" Duman said

"Im not your Babe" i said as crossed my arms, "That kiss seemed like you were" Ogron said as he sat down with his arms behind his head, i turned red and headed for the lake, "Your not dressed proper to swim" Duman said as he used magic to change my clothes, i had a black two piece bikini

They stared at my tattoos, "Hot" Duman said checking me out, i rolled my eyes and jump in the Lake, when i was in the deep part i felt my tail forming and swan under, i looked for a way out, but they were right, there were no way out

i sat down on a rock under the water, and blew out making huge bubbles, messing with them, making them think i was running out of breath, i seen Duman jump in, i laughed and swam fast around him, and back down, he swam up for breath

i swam up next to him, when i reached the surface i splashed Duman and was going to go back down, when Ogron used his magic, i was floating in the air, they gasped as they seen my tail forming into my legs

"What the?" they said as i was dropped back in the water, my tail formed again, i swam out the water and made the water float, i was basically swimming in air, i did flips while swimming, then i swam toward the exit when they blasted me, i swam up and dodge it, i made fire appear on my hands

"You can use your power underwater?" Anagan said, i swam again for the exit but Duman pulled me out the water, and the water floated back to the lake, my tail transformed into my legs, i made my clothes appear on me

Duman had his arms around me, "Get off" i growled, "Just a few you didn't want to stay away from me and now-" i cut him off, "I have a boyfriend Duman, now get off" i said struggling to get him off

"Now now pretty kitty calm down" Duman said as his lips met mine, i moved back, "How long are you planning to keep me here?" i looked at Ogron, "As long as it take for you to join us" Ogron said, i rolled my eyes

"They will find me" i said as they laughed, "I doubt it, plus they don't know our hide out now do they?" Anagan said, "Come on Pretty kitty, you will be in my room" Duman said, i rolled my eyes, "Do i have a choice?" i asked, "No" they all smiled, i rolled my eyes and followed Duman to his room, when i got in his room, everything was alright i thought

Black walls, black curtains, black carpet, black everything, then i seen one bed, i looked at him, he smiled and laid down on the bed, i walked over to him and took his pillow, i let it fall on the floor

Duman looked at me, i laid down on the floor with my back to him, "What are you doing?" he asked sitting up on his bed, i didn't turn to him, "What does it look like?" i said moving into a little ball trying to keep warm, i closed my eyes then i felt Duman lift me in the air, i opened my eyes and he laid me on his bed

He laid on top of me, "Get off" i said struggling, his face was close to mine, "Why are you playing hard to get?" Duman said softly, "i have a boyfriend" i snapped, "Now get off" i said pushing him off, i turned around and faced the wall

"When you were in my back as i was in form of the bird, you didn't let go of me-" he started but i cut him off, "i wasn't going to transform and I'm scared of heights when I'm not in my fairy form" i said coldly "And the kiss?" he asked, "Didn't mean shit" i said without looking at him

"Bullshit" he said as i turned to look at him, "If it didn't mean shit why did you kiss me back?" i said i sat up, "i didn't kiss you-" i said but then Duman he kissed me, i pushed him off and punched his face, i got of his bed and ran out the room, i seen Ogron and Anagan stand up to look at me, i heard Duman coming behind me

i ran to the lake, "Ofelia" Duman said but i threw myself in the water, when my tail was formed i swam down to the deep end, i swam around and took anything that was soft and comfortable, i found 7 rings, one was of a black dragon i slipped it on my finger, one of a red dragon, a dolphin, a sun, a flower, music notes, and something that looked technological, i slipped them all on my finger since i didn't have anywhere else to put them, i made a huge nest and curled up on it

What the hell is happening, im in love with Andy but i want Duman to kiss me, the cave was getting darker, it just be night i thought, maybe while they sleep i can leave, i swam up an quietly peeked my head above water, they were about to knock out

i began to sing, a sirens song make hypnotize people, i send them to sleep, i quietly got out, and walked out the cave, i teleported somewere in a forest, then teleprted into Alfeas campus, i ran up to my dorm room and no one was there

i called Bloom, 'Twin is that you where are you?' she asked, 'Where are you?' i asked her, 'outside' she said as i clicked and ran outside, i seen Andy walking out the ship, i ran to him and threw myself at him, he hugged me tightly

"Are you ok babe?" he asked me, "Yes" i said as i gave him a quick quick kiss, "Oh hey girls i found these rings and they reminded me of you" i said as i gave them a ring of their powers, "Pretty kitty why did you leave me like that? We were just moving in honey" w heard someone say

We turned around and saw Duman, Ogron and Anagan, "i could sill feel your lips against mine babe" Duman as, i balled up my fist and they glowed like crazy and i blasted them, i couldn't transform but i could still use magic, the girls transformed and they went with their boyfriend to attack the wizards

I seen Faragonda come out, i turned to Andy, "Babe i love you" i said to him, he smiled, "i believe you, and i know you and the girls are going to beat them" he said as i smiled, then my ring began to glow and i started to float, "What the?" i said as i looked at my friends and they were glowing too

_"You have found the rings of Sirenix and have proven love and light in your heart, you young fairies have earn the final form of a fairy, Sirenix, Feel proud ladies, you have earned it without trying while other try to earn it, May the light be forever in your heart fairies of Sirenix" _we heard a lady say, we were put back down and i seen Bloom and a tattoo on her shoulder, it was a mermaid

The mermaid wasn't facing us, more like it her back was facing us, her hair flowing in the wind and with one arm on her tail while sitting on a rock, i seen everyone else had the same tattoo but the difference was that the tail was different color

Stellas was yellow, Floras was pink, Aisha was bright green, Tecna was purple, Musa was red, Blooms was baby blue, and they said mine was black, "Lets try our new power" i said, "WINX SIRENIX" we yelled and transformed


	7. Chapter 7

My Sirenix form consists of a mermaid skin black one-strap top that has red wave holes and a black ruffled skirt with black attached leggings that have nerve-like red designs with matching black boots with red bases and red/gray striped ruffles on the back of my leggings made to look like fins. I also has black ribbons tied around my arm from my shoulder to my wrist with a gray flower-like wrist band. My hair has purple streaks in a pony tail with a light gray flower-like hair bow with parted bangs. My wings are sea-shell shaped and are multi-colored with shades of dark blue, red, gray, and with black striped borders, and black nail-polish

Bloom's Sirenix form consists of a mermaid skin light blue one-strap top that has pink wave holes and a light blue ruffled skirt with light blue attached leggings that have nerve-like blue designs with matching light blue boots with pink bases and light pink/light blue striped ruffles on the back of her leggings made to look like fins. She also has dark blue ribbons tied around her arm from her shoulder to her wrist with a pink flower-like wrist band. Her hair has purple streaks in a ponytail with a light blue flower-like hairbow with parted bangs and when she is underwater her hair is carrot orange with teal streaks. Her wings are sea-shell shaped and are multi-colored with shades of blue, pink, orange, and gold with dark blue and white striped borders. Her eye-shadow is light pink and has blue

Stella's Sirenix consists of an orange mermaid skin gypsy top (similar to the one she wore while in Winx form), a translucent silver miniskirt over orange leggings with purple ribbons tied around them and matching high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored green with pink streaks and there are four stars in her hair, two are purple and two are pink. She also has a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell shaped wings fade from sky blue to yellow in the middle and from yellow to orange at the tips, with an orange border.

Flora's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin leafy green tube top, a translucent pale green miniskirt over pink leggings with green ribbons tied around them and matching pink high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored pink with dark brown streaks and there is also two flowers in her hair, a pink one and a purple one. There is also a green ribbon tied around her right arm, and her seashell shaped wings fade from spring green to magenta, and have a hot pink border.

Musa's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin burgundy and red top, a translucent sea green miniskirt over burgundy leggings with dark purple ribbons tied around them and matching high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored purple with orange streaks and is styled into a ponytail thanks to a ponytail holder that appears to be a string of pearls. There is also a velvet ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell shaped wings are pink with a green border.

Tecna's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin lavender tank top, a matching translucent miniskirt over sea green leggings with purple ribbons tied around it and purple high heeled ankle boots. Her hair becomes dark violet with blonde streaks. There is also a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell shaped wings are lavender with a sea green border.

Aisha's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin cyan halter top with the lower right section and the upper left section just right under her left breast cut out, a translucent lavender miniskirt over purple leggings with neon green stripes and matching high heeled ankle boots that are directly connected to the has fins in the back of her calfs. Her hair is styled into a ponytail thanks to a blue ponytail holder with two purple stripes, a cyan ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell shaped wings are cyan with a lavender border. Her nails are painted with cyan nail polish, and she wears lavender eyeshadow. Her hair retains its original color, but with the inclusion of purple streaks.

We checked out our new power, we began to fly and and blast the wizards, "Its end here" i said as i blasted them, they flew back, i tired blasting us but we were to fast and powerful than them, we did a convergence and blast them to bits

We all cheered, "Great job ladies, now we can rest in peace, the magic dimension is safe" Faragonda said, we all went into the dorm, the guys crashed in the living room and we crashed in the rooms, we woke up and i was the last one to shower

When i walked into the living room no one was there, i looked into their rooms, "Bloom? Flora? Where is everyone?" i said as i walked back into the living room, i seen a note on the paper, 'Follow the pedals' it said, i looked on the ground and there were flower pedals

i opened the door and followed them, i got to the main door to go outside of the building, there was a note on it, 'Transform and ring the bell then walk out' i said, what is going on? i thought, so i transformed and ringed the bell and walked out, everyone cheered and screamed

They were having a party, Andy hugged me and twirled me in the air, "Whats going on?" i asked, "They are throwing a party for the Sirenix Princesses" Andy said, "Sirenix Princesses?" i asked, he smiled and pointed, i looked at saw my name and my friends name on a banner

Duhh i thought, Andy put is arms around my shoulders, hugging me from behind, i saw is finger, "Andy, when did you get a tattoo?" i asked him looking at his finger

"What are you talking about babe?" he said i pointed at his finge, "What the fuck?" he said looking at his fingers, i ran to the guys with Andy behind, i grabbed their hands and they also hand a tattoo

"Ofelia whats wrong?" They all asked me, "The guys have a new tattoo" i said smiling, i slipped off my ring and slipped it on Andy's finger where he had the tattoo, it began to glow, the girls slipped their rings on their boyfriends finger and the rings began to glow

i seen a dragon ring move, and a dragon came out, it circle around Andy and then the other guys, we seen the other rings moving, we heard music, seen dolphins swimming in the air, flowers floating around them, light and technology waves surround them, then they went through the guys and disappeared

Then it hit me, "Take off your shirt" i said looking at them, "Wait until you get a room" Riven said as he laughed, i lifted my arm and made the shirts come off the guys by it self, i walked behind them, i smiled and laughed, the girls walked behind the guys

"You guys have a dragon tattoo on your back" i said, "What color?" they all asked, "Black" we said as we took a picture and showed them, "Beast" Riven said as we laughed

Everyone else on the party watch us, i made the Pool crystal Clear and tall, so they wouldn't have to look down to us, so they could just sit down and watch us swim

When the girls jumped in, i seen their legs changing, "Whats going on?" they all said, Bloom and i weren't in the water yet, they had tails, Stella's was yellow, Flora's was pink, Aisha's was bright green, Tecna's was purple and Musa's was red

"You guys gave tails" i point and the looked at them, they laughed and swam, they were so happy, "IM FINALLY A MERMAID" Aisha yelled as she jumped into the air and back in the pool, we all laughed

Bloom and i jumped in, our tails formed, we all had our Enchantix tattoos on our tails, on Blooms head a mini crown appeared, and i had a mini crown too, i raced the girls and i was the fastest, "You have been swimming forever and we barely got our tails" Flora said

"Come one guys, what are you waiting for?" i yelled at them as i surfaced, they jumped in, "Fuck!" the guys yelled, "What?" we asked "Cramps" the said trying to swim to the edge on the pool, i swam down and looked at the feet, i laughed and surfaced laughing

"Whats so funny?" Riven asked, "They are not cramps, look down" i said, they looked down and they had tails, "What the fuck" they yelled as i laughed, all their tails were dark gray, "You guys are mermans" i said swimming around them

They laughed and swam down, we were swimming around while everyone stared at us, We save the world from any danger, when there were any trouble the world turned to us to save the day, we became the heroes, we all moved in a palace and lived together, it was easier since we were all a team, our palace was huge, we had servants and a inside pool, we had a underwater palace under the one we lived on, we had trap doors to go through, we all lived in a happily fairytale

THE END

* * *

**i know it was short, Sorry! i had ran out of ideas to continue with this story, but I'm planning to make a story based on the move Carrie but in Winx club style, i hope when I'm finished with it you will like it**, **The movie Carrie was awesome, but i thought the ending sucked, so in my story its going to have a different ending, Hope you enjoyed my other stories so far :D**


End file.
